HMV: The Rumor Weed Song (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Halloween music video of The Rumor Weed Song from LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed. Song: * The Rumor Weed Song Sung By: * The W's Song From: * LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed (1999) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * (Frollo's House Scene) * (Pink Elephants Dancing) * (Dance Scene from Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf During "The Werewolf Rock") * Zirconia: Have you heard of the one about Alfred? * Jessie: A dangerous robot I'm told. * Ben Ravencroft: He's got lasers for eyes, * Hopper: And a microchip brain, * Queen Beryl: And his skin is terribly cold. * Ord: We've heard the one about Alfred. * Brainy Smurf: It's strange, * Jiminy Cricket: Amazing, * Gurgi: Untrue. * James: But now that we've heard about Alfred, * Nina Harper: We'd like to hear more about you. * Captain Gutt: I'm a rumor weed. * Captain Gutt's Henchmen: He's a rumor weed. * Cat R. Waul: I'm a rumor weed. * Cactus Cat Gang: He's a rumor weed. * Drake: A tiny little story is all I need to make a big mess. * Drake's Men: He's a rumor weed. * (Heffalumps and Woozles Dancing) * Basil: So, what is a rumor? * Ratigan: It starts as a story. * Darla Dimple: Maybe it's true. * Queen Narissa: Maybe not. * McLeach: But once you repeat it, * Plankton: It's hard to defeat it. * Frollo: Now look at the mess that you've got! * Jenner: Alfred's a robot, * Vicky: Everyone knows * Rourke: The story is all over town. * Sarousch: Us rumor weeds know * Madame Medusa: How a rumor can grow * Jafar: Just like a big weed in the ground. * Sa'Luk: I'm a rumor weed. * 40 Thieves: He's a rumor weed. * Dr. Z: I'm a rumor weed. * The Alpha Gang: He's a rumor weed. * Fat Cat: A tiny little story is all I need to make a big mess. * Fat Cat's Gang: He's a rumor weed. * (Appliances Dancing During "Cutting Edge) * (Dance Scene from The Lion King During "Be Prepared") * Ham Egg: Don't start rumors. * Ichy: No, no. Don't start rumors. * Dawn Bellwether: Words can hurt, they spread like a tumor. * Evelyn Deavor: So play it safe and don't start a rumor. * Verminious Snaptrap: I'm a rumor weed. * Snaptrap's Gang: He's a rumor weed. * Shere Khan: Yes, I'm a rumor weed. * Foosa: He's a rumor weed. * Mrs. Tweedy: A tiny little story is all I need * Forte: To make a big mess. * Mojo Jojo: A tiny little story is all I need. * (Ending Scene to The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure's Song Eggs): You better watch out for the Rumor Weed! * (Max Crying and Runs Away) * Emmy: Max, come back! Clips/Years/Companies: * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (@1988 Warner Bros.) * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle, & Fight to the Finish; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Pokemon (Ditto's Mysterious Mansion; @1997 OLM) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Dragon Tales (Sounds Like Trouble, & One Big Wish; @1999-2005 PBS) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns (@2000 OLM) * Braceface (Clean Slate; @2001-2004 Nelvana) * Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (@2012 20th Century Fox) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Enchanted (@2007 Disney) * The Rescuers Down Under (@1990 Disney) * Spongebob Squarepants (Plankton!; @1999 Nickelodeon) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * The Fairly Oddparents (Tiny Timmy!; @2001-2017 Nickelodeon) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (@2001 Disney) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@2002 Disney) * The Rescuers (@1977 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (@1996 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Child's Play; @2007 Sunrise) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Adventures in Squirrelsitting; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Osamu Tezuka (@1997 Tezuka Productions) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Incredibles 2 (@2018 Disney/Pixar) * TUFF Puppy (Dog Daze; @2010-2015 Nickelodeon) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Madagascar (@2005 DreamWorks) * Chicken Run (@2000 DreamWorks/Aardman) * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (@1997 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Candy is Dandy; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (@1994 Universal) Category:Halloween Music Video Category:HMV Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript